


「ATGB」守护彩球小鸡

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Versailles - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: They both fail to forget after so many years
Relationships: ER - Relationship, George Blagden/Aaron Tveit





	「ATGB」守护彩球小鸡

01.

“Hi Aaron.”他打招呼时声音明显发紧，被拍在胳膊（紧接着是腰侧）的那只手打乱了呼吸。神啊，希望他没听出来这突然间略显尖细的嗓音，纽约首映礼现场挺吵闹，他匆匆走过，应该是没听出来。

他结巴两句，继续谈论Hugh的精彩表现。

02.

Vla的眼睛是浅绿，他们看上去真的像亲兄弟。他下颌骨形状其实比George更男性化些，但眼睛轮廓温柔得出奇，总有水在流淌。

他戴着眼镜看台本，一边抱怨Evan胡子扎人，言谈间话题转变了炮口：“你亲过男人吗，George？”

“没有。”他哽了一下，“目前没有。”

Vla拍拍他的肩：“你的长相非常适合演基佬，bro，相信很快会有导演慧眼识珠。”

“借你吉言。”他笑着捶一下对方的胸口。Vla说话时喜欢前后舞动双手，像绯闻女孩里某个夸张的女配。

这倒让他想起来了，他演过的角色不多，尽是一些抱着姑娘、不是基佬胜似基佬的，十四每天裙子高跟鞋，掐指一算倒是里面最直。

人间惨剧。

03.

那场戏的拍摄控制在十条以内，其中一条，Aaron确实拉了他的手，指尖一紧，然后他们被炮火分开。胸前的血袋炸成花朵，金发红衣的领袖总算成功地扯着旗倒挂在窗棱外边，导演在楼下的摄像机前比了一个ok的手势。Aaron这就算是杀青了，George在窗底坐了比预计更长的时间，看他们把Aaron拉上来，解开他身上藏着的、确保安全的威亚。George在那之前跑了，这还不是他的杀青，他得带着这身血迹演一场和大家躺成一排的尸体。

最后的剪辑用的并不是那条。

他感到遗憾吗？那指尖的火花甚至可能被腿挡住了，没第三个人看到。

说不上来，格朗泰尔至今仍是他最清楚也最迷惑的角色。他自然不会去向Aaron问一问，就像他们从始至终没有单独交流，这有点奇怪，又似乎本该如此。尸体抬眼望过人群，Aaron拿着他的外套在往摄影车走，没有穿上。这天挺凉的，他或许出汗太多，感觉不到冷——前一段儿他每天练习挥旗子时就是这样，简单反复的动作，看着都累。

他知道自己总是注视对方很久，注视着红外套变成棕色绒服，但他并不很在意，在拍摄期间事情本该如此。Aaron八成也注意到了，但他像安灼拉那样对此不置一词。事情本该如此。

那场戏Hadley看起来很累，他对George眨眨眼，好像一个眨眼他什么都能明白：“没办法，你知道的，‘枪杀一朵花’，这军官只需要一次，而我不得不cut好多次。”

子弹是假的，血花是假的。军官眼里说多不多说少不少的情感真真切切，他是格朗泰尔之中的一个（非常具有代表性的一个），你可以往任何方向解读，都不为过。

04.

Athelstan在他的上帝与北欧诸神之间游离彷徨十余年，唯一不肯离开的人是Ragnar。演员本人觉得这实在太纠结了，但这是上帝视角，不能作数。他在各种采访中对剧本赞不绝口，Michael是个好编剧，就是在为他腾出档期而把小神父写死的时候可能多喝了点酒。

有时如果信仰只是一个人，事情倒简单多了。

他追过一阵子恩赐之地。

Mike Warren早期很像安灼拉。但后来不了，他变得冷酷而且有点渣，和不止一个同事上床，不再一腔热血追着抢玉米卷的流氓跑出几里地。安灼拉不会这样。George把这剧弃了，他弃的时候很茫然：我在做什么。随后带上了自我厌弃：我居然在Aaron身上找一个影子。

他在剧组候场时通常抱一本书杀时间，让人瞄到他在手机上看Aaron Tveit的剧总归不好——虽然也说不上究竟哪里不好。

05.

入戏太深是什么感觉？

他抱着吉他唱歌，双眼皮深刻，半垂下来略显无神，像把一颗心脏肉眼可见地飘在空中。哈利路亚，他唱道，这时他是Athelstan。我会随你步入尘埃，他唱道，这时他是格朗泰尔。妈妈爸爸做得好，他唱道，这时他很轻松，感谢上帝，George Blagden终于是他自己。

Aaron不这样唱歌，他总站在麦克风前，一两句话和即兴台词就让大家鼓起掌来或忍不住大笑出声。他不安静，有感染力，声音少一点沉稳，这或许也有点安灼拉，或许。

“时至今日我仍不知道Aaron是否明白这整个ER关系的重心，但那不重要，因为我不认为安灼拉应该明白。”在采访中这样说时，他害怕这是失言。

安灼拉应不应该知道？

他把那本书翻到脱胶，书脊松散，边缘打卷，像格朗泰尔的人生一样，仍旧想不破这个问题。

他与Aaron关系不算亲密，不是会被邀请去百老汇现场的朋友。那是宽街小王子，热情洋溢，眼里有星星，年纪轻轻被称作老师，唇边的小括号不影响他的好看。他的好看是典型美剧男主角的好看，放进再大的舞台却都丝毫不显突兀。

George尝试把自己摘出去思考，哪个版本的安灼拉最为优秀和贴近原著，他个人很喜欢Ramin的表演，又强迫自己冷静想想，是否安灼拉应该稍微收敛浑身燃烧的热情，而作为更加“领袖”的一个半神？想到最后仍旧是Aaron的脸，在没有打光的咖啡馆严肃而带着无奈看他。于是他只好放弃思考，想起Hadley说的：“每一个格朗泰尔都有他信仰的安灼拉，那是独一无二。”

那时年长些的男人穿着自卫队军服，很难认出他曾经拿着酒瓶穿另一套戏服的样子。Hadley拍拍George的肩膀，对胸口淌血的他轻声说：“你进来了，年轻人。”

就好像这是一个什么邪教。谁知道这个眼睛太大而时常显得一脸呆愣的年轻人将来会是船长？生活无常，后生总是可畏。

06.

Aaron喊得出所有ABC们的演员名字，Eddie、Fra、Killian、Hugh还有小Daniel，但是提到George时，他说，“至于格朗泰尔”。他说完自己愣住了，甚至无法像往常擅长的那样，三言两语糊弄过去这个似乎无伤大雅的失误。

那魔咒是真的。他突然意识到。

“Oh man.”他轻不可查地说，对着地面瞪了瞪眼睛，很典型的美剧动作，好像这样能有所帮助似的。

四年后Aaron坐在百老汇的彩排现场，化妆完毕，舞台走位记得一清二楚，在他脑海里划拉出清晰的定位白线。他的手机屏幕里播放着凡尔赛：金色蓬松卷发的少女跨坐在路易十四身上，用手臂挤出金黄的橘汁，那是异常美好的、油画一般的肉体。而那宣称朕即国家的王也同样。George与前几年很不同——演员总是多面，他立刻意识到，不是George有什么变化，他只是从造型到感觉，彻底脱开了格朗泰尔。

Aaron不动声色地退出画面，把手机揣回口袋，欲盖弥彰地看了一眼四周。他注意到George在姑娘身下张嘴呻吟时露出的兔牙，一如既往。

那魔咒是真的。

07.

Is your life just one more lie？

格朗泰尔在革命收束前一晚的最后挑衅，他唱的时候很难过，灌了一口酒，往里面走，安灼拉追上去，抓住他。这和原著感觉不同，但音乐剧通常是这么演。一个巨大的同人创作空间：就好像他俩在凌晨前找地方亲热了一下，之类的。

对视的一刻他们被一种完完全全的共情击中了，心脏不堪重负地激烈跳动着，天灵盖都要被冲开来。Aaron的眼神发烫，隔着衬衫抓住他的手发烫，而他觉得自己快要哭了。

那样地喜欢一个人，多难受啊。

George先躲开了视线，他们一前一后走出镜头。

这段同样没有出现在电影里，花絮收录了一句他的唱段。这感情整体太过抢戏？他不知道，只难受了好一阵子。“实际上，观众没有体会到也不打紧，毕竟这不是学生这一章节的主题。”他这么回应采访，将安慰自己的说辞再说一遍。

George跟巴黎太有缘。他演小神父时拿着石头给Ragnar Lothbrok演示巴黎：“那是一座不可思议的城。”这场戏一条过，休息时他在挖的小沟渠中央又加上几块石头，插一片大树叶，堆了个小街垒。

Travis问：“你在干什么？”

“革命。”

“你知道吗，”Travis俯身摸摸他的狗头，“我常常不是很懂你们文青的小脑袋瓜里都在想什么。”

拍摄凡尔赛第一季时有法国姑娘送他一本册子，那时他法语说得不算好也不算坏，到底有些不善言辞，只是单调地重复着Merci beaucoup和Thank you so much，也不管两者意思相同。

小礼盒里还有个格朗泰尔的娃娃，拿着小酒瓶，没有在笑。

08.

他用红墨水写了两个字母（那字体还是在拍摄Vikings、翻译誊写罗马书卷时学了两笔），录了电影里被砍掉的独唱。他心知肚明，这已经有一点gone too far，甚至像单方面的炒作了。

George同样练习过One Day More，即使格朗泰尔根本没在镜头里出现——那风雨欲来的万人合唱时，他仍负责在角落里醉生梦死，因为事情本该这样，约摸是没有摄像机扫过来，但他呆在角落里抱着酒瓶演完了这场戏。后来同样在摄像机没有拍到的地方，安灼拉给格朗泰尔留了一张小桌子。因为它太小了，或是别的什么原因。

这感情不一定需要太多镜头停驻。

09.

他跟Vla一起去电影院看魔兽，出来以后忍受着对方一路上关于Travis Fimmel的问题。威尔士人正感冒着，说起话来鼻音更重：“握草，泥不觉得他超级性感吗？”

“习惯了还好。”他想了想，补充道，“胡子大概比Evan扎人吧。”

Vla八卦地吹了声口哨，“肥肠可以。”他讲话口水音都出来了，George呼噜了一把脸：“Alex，你能不能闭嘴。”

之后他有个短假，陪妹妹瞎拍了点东西。

Katie对着原片看，分神问他：“谈谈你最难忘的角色？”——显然这是个三选一的问题，标准答案该是路易十四。

“一战士兵。”他说。

Katie揣着手，饶有趣味地把“骗谁呢就知道你还忘不了格朗泰尔”几个大字摆在脸上。

究竟是不是革命题材本身极致的悲剧张力让人无法脱身？Katie说：“您可真是哥，陛下，路易十四诶——这还不够壮烈得让你陷入其中吗？”

他挠挠鼻子：“我其实不喜欢拍太多床戏。”随后他又拿出哥哥的做派来了，“Katie，你梦想做个导演，这很好，演员的入戏问题经常是不可避免的，因为作品本身巨大的吸力，或者别的什么原因，你甚至不能评价这是太敬业还是不够专业。导演有时起着调节作用，有时也会任其发展——那对作品呈现的效果来说无疑是最好的，而演员，不管过程如何痛苦，最后也都会淡忘，只是时间的问题。”

Katie一看就不是很buy他的话：“四年不够多吗？”

“不够，”他笑一笑，那颗兔牙贴在下唇上，“对悲惨世界来说，四年还少得很。”

他们坐巴士去朗斯看球，Evan坐在他旁边。

加拿大人穿着威尔士球衣，显得十分嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗。

“你跟男人接吻过吗？”Evan严肃地问。

“……”

他绝望地呼噜一把脸，“真对不起，没有。”

10.

他从酒瓶间坐起来，眼神清醒而睿智。

“共和国万岁！”他说，“我也算一个。”然后他脚步虚浮地向他的太阳走过去。

他该问“你允许吗”，但是没有这台词。他们是几乎所有版本里唯一明明白白死在一起的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，这时候夕阳如血，不该说话。

法国人出于各种原因支持英国脱欧，这是所有人嘴里的话题了。那是个拍戏间隙，George穿着高跟鞋走过一个街角去买冰淇淋（不顾Vla“你看看你那一块腹肌”的反对），他走在古老的石砖路上，感到自己正走过格雷街，穿过圣米歇尔广场，从亲王先生街斜穿过去，进入伏吉拉尔街，走过加尔默罗修道院，转到阿萨斯街，把军事委员会抛在身后，跨过老瓦厂街，沿着梅恩大道一路前行。他听见有人说，“这么看来英国才真的民主，是不是。”政局总在变化，变化的权利是从古至今一代接一代的革命者站在坟冢上争取得来。他曾想后世将有许多革命者涌现，像奶锅里翻腾的意面，像巴黎传说中的色当咖啡，每个时代都不缺年轻朝气和新思想。

“两个香草球和一个香芋球，还要一个咖啡球，谢谢。”

他很少想起那个红色的身影了。

——有一天我们反复抗争的将会衰老，一个孩子也可以把它击倒，我该在那时沉醉。

Fin.

2016/06

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一句出自唐棣《革命者的故事》里一个嗑迷幻药的夏洛特


End file.
